


A friend in need

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Boris has Valery's back, Friendship, Gen, Shaving, Valoris if you squint
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Boris torna qualche giorno a Mosca per degli esami medici e altri affari, mentre Valery resta a Chernobyl, ma non va d'accordo con i suoi sostituti.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina
Kudos: 4





	A friend in need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> Tempo fa avevo promesso a Macaron una fic in cui Boris radeva Valery.  
> Ci ho messo un po', e alla fine la fic è diversa da come l'avevo pensata, ma eccola qua.

Pripyat, 3 maggio 1986

Legasov osserva Shcherbina ripiegare ordinatamente i vestiti dentro la valigia.

“E se emergessero nuove criticità?” domanda cupo.

“Starò via tre o quattro giorni, non di più,” risponde Shcherbina con un sorriso rassicurante.

“Dobbiamo lavorare in fretta, l’incendio nel reattore non è ancora spento. Se servissero materiali? Se ci fossero decisioni urgenti da prendere?”

Il politico alza una mano per bloccare ulteriori lamentele: “Ho fatto venire da Mosca qualcuno che mi sostituisca, potrai rivolgere le tue richieste a loro.”

Questo non tranquillizza affatto il professore, che stringe le labbra in una linea severa e sembra quasi lanciare a Boris una tacita accusa con gli occhi.

“Senti,” prosegue Shcherbina, “nemmeno a me fa piacere allontanarmi nel bel mezzo dell’emergenza, ma mi hanno chiamato a Mosca per una visita medica e devo rientrare. Hanno chiamato anche te, a dire il vero.”

“Sì, ma gli ho detto che non se ne parla: non posso, non posso allontanarmi da qui, ci sono troppe cose da fare, da programmare, da gestire, e il tempo non basta,” conclude con un sospiro frustrato, passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

Boris fa una smorfia: si conoscono da pochi giorni, ma ha già capito che l’atteggiamento di Legasov potrebbe essere visto come sovversivo, anziché zelante, e il professore nemmeno se ne rende conto. 

Tocca a lui proteggerlo, prima che finisca nei guai.

Non sa dire con esattezza quando ha preso questo strano intellettuale sotto la sua ala protettiva, ma il compito si è aggiunto con naturalezza alla sua lista mentale di cose da fare:  _ ‘protocollare la richiesta di nuovi dosimetri e nuove tute protettive, redigere il rapporto giornaliero per Mosca, evitare che Valery dica qualcosa di suicida mentre il KGB è in ascolto.’ _

“Sarebbe per la tua salute,” insiste Boris.

Valery scuote la testa, rassegnato: “Boris, ormai il danno si è già prodotto: siamo rimasti esposti a 15.000 roentgen, non c’è più nulla da fare per la mia salute. O per la tua,” conclude in un sussurro appena udibile, quasi a volersi scusare per conto della verità.

“Be’, Chernobyl non mi avrà, non prima di aver sistemato questo disastro,” ribatte Boris con la sua consueta cocciutaggine.

Valery quasi sorride.

“Tornerò il prima possibile,” promette Boris.

Valery abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue mani intrecciate e non risponde.

Quando Boris lascia la stanza, rivolgendogli un ultimo cenno di saluto, si accende una sigaretta.

In ospedale, Boris e i suoi collaboratori vengono sottoposti a un gran numero di test e visite mediche, che portano via più tempo del previsto: i macchinari per la TAC e gli esami sono limitati e le persone da sottoporre a controlli tante.

Shcherbina non nasconde la sua irritazione, e pretende di continuare a lavorare durante le lunghe attese, utilizzando lo studio di un medico, che non osa dirgli di no.

Il pomeriggio del secondo giorno, un infermiere lo avvicina.

“Vice ministro Shcherbina, mentre attendiamo il risultato della sua TAC, se vuole seguirmi, le taglierò i capelli.”

“Scusi?”

“Ah, sì: i medici hanno stabilito di tagliare i capelli a tutti coloro che sono stati a Chernobyl.”

“No.”

“Pre-prego?”

“Mi hai compreso perfettamente, compagno: i miei capelli non si toccano.”

“Ma… ma… i dottori…”

“Cos’è, le radiazioni sono tutte concentrate nei miei capelli? Se li taglio non mi ammalerò?”

“No, però...”

“Allora i capelli restano dove sono, assieme alla mia dignità.”

Boris è dimesso dall’ospedale con un flacone di iodio e uno di vitamine.

È tentato di chiedere ai medici se sia una nuova cura miracolosa contro le leucemie, ma si trattiene.

Forse la vicinanza con Legasov lo sta influenzando, se gli vengono certi pensieri sovversivi.

Le sue labbra quasi si piegano in un sorriso, prima di recuperare la sua solita compostezza.

Prima di tornare a Pripyat, ha un’ultima riunione con il vice premier Ryzhkov per fare il punto della situazione sull’incidente.

Il vice premier non è solo, c’è un altro uomo nella stanza. Boris non lo conosce, ma l’assenza di spilla sulla giacca gli dice che non è un membro del partito.

“Ah, eccoti qua, Boris Evdokimovich! Come stai?” Ryzhkov lo saluta con una calorosa pacca sulla spalla.

“Sono ansioso di tornare al lavoro.”

“Infaticabile come sempre. Quest’uomo è insostituibile,” dice, rivolto al suo ospite. “Non credo che vi conosciate: questo è il professor Velikhov dell’Istituto Kurchatov ed è venuto da me con dei suggerimenti per affrontare al meglio la crisi della centrale di Chernobyl.”

“Il professor Legasov e gli uomini del generale Pikalov stanno facendo del loro meglio,” fa notare Boris, immediatamente sulla difensiva.

“Non lo metto in dubbio,” dice Velikhov con voce melliflua, “ma certe scelte del mio collega sono esagerate ed estreme, e io sono qui per suggerire un approccio più morbido,” conclude, porgendo una relazione a Boris.

Un approccio morbido è certamente più gradito lì al Cremlino rispetto alle aspre parole di Valery e alla cruda verità; Velikhov direbbe ciò che gli uomini in quel palazzo vogliono sentirsi dire, ma mentre osserva con attenzione lo scienziato che ha di fronte, a Boris tornano in mente le parole di Valery:  _ “State affrontando qualcosa che non è mai accaduto prima sul pianeta,” _ e ora Boris sa che è vero, e qualcosa di così enorme non si combatte con un approccio morbido e diplomatico.

Ryzhkov sta per aprire bocca, quando il telefono suona.

“Sì, cosa c’è? Come…? Pensavo fosse tutto risolto! No, no, arrivo subito,” riaggancia e alza gli occhi al cielo, “Chiedo scusa, compagni, un contrattempo. Devo assentarmi per un po’, ma voi restate pure qui a parlare.”

Ma quando il vice ministro è uscito, quello che ha in mente Boris non è un pacifico dialogo.

“Mi dica, professor Velikhov, in cosa l’approccio del compagno Legasov all’incidente sarebbe esagerato?”

“La prima cosa che mi viene in mente è l’evacuazione: è stata una decisione frettolosa, e spostare così tante persone in una volta sola ha creato molta preoccupazione in tutta l’Ucraina, e non solo.”

“In Germania hanno proibito ai bambini di giocare all’aperto per limitare l’esposizione alle radiazioni.”

Velikhov si stringe nelle spalle: “Una mossa dell’occidente per metterci in cattiva luce agli occhi del mondo.”

“Nel Nord Italia stanno distruggendo le produzioni di ortaggi mentre parliamo: nessun Paese sano di mente si boicotterebbe solo per metterne in cattiva luce un altro.”

La sicurezza di Velikhov inizia a vacillare: “Ehm… ma c’è anche il modo in cui Legasov ha deciso di spegnere l’incendio: la combinazione di piombo, sabbia e boro creerà dei problemi, è stata una decisione molto discutibile da un punto di vista scientifico.”

“Ne sono consapevole.”

“A dire il vero, vice ministro Shcherbina, è una materia piuttosto complessa e non penso che…”

“So che l’uranio continua a fondere anche se non è più in fiamme e che la coperta di sabbia e boro potrebbe aver accelerato questo processo, ma l’uranio brucia a più di 2.000 gradi e l’acqua si sarebbe vaporizzata ancor prima di raggiungere il nucleo.”

Velikhov lo guarda a bocca aperta: come Bruykhanov e Fomin credeva di avere davanti uno stupido burocrate da poter raggirare a piacimento con le parole, ma non sa che, quando sono in albergo, ogni sera Valery spiega a Boris qualcosa sui reattori nucleari e sulle decisioni che prende riguardo al disastro.

“S-sì, questo è vero, ma…”

“Lei come avrebbe proceduto, compagno Velikhov?”

“Ecco, a dire il vero non ho fatto uno studio approfondito su questo tema, perché tanto ormai Legasov aveva deciso e non si poteva più tornare indietro.”

Shcherbina ha già inquadrato Velikhov e capito le sue motivazioni, e un’occhiata al rapporto che l’accademico ha scritto rafforza il suo giudizio: il rapporto è una pianificata e sistematica critica al lavoro di Valery, ma non c’è una sola proposta concreta in esso.

Velikhov non è realmente interessato a ciò che sta succedendo alla centrale nucleare, ma solo a denigrare il collega, per qualche ridicola faida di potere interna all’istituto.

Invece Valery è ancora lì, in mezzo a quell’inferno invisibile e letale, e non ha voluto lasciarlo nemmeno per il bene della sua salute.

Boris sente il sangue ribollire di rabbia.

“Mi dica, vice ministro Shcherbina, cosa ne pensa del mio rapporto?”

“Dico che è sorprendente.”

“Davvero?” un sorriso compare sul volto di Velikhov, convinto di essere entrato nelle grazie dell’ucraino.

“Sì, è sorprendente che lei sia riuscito a scrivere trenta pagine di critiche a cose che non ha visto, seduto comodamente sul divano di casa, senza aver mai messo piede a Chernobyl.”

Il sorriso dell’accademico si spegne immediatamente.

“Ecco…”

“La capisco, sa? Anch’io credevo di poter gestire l’emergenza da Mosca, ma come ha suggerito il compagno segretario generale quando mi ha affidato questo compito, una ricognizione sul posto è sempre la cosa migliore per rendersi conto della situazione reale.”

Velikhov sbianca all’improvviso.

“Dunque, vuole venire con me a esaminare da vicino ciò che resta del Reattore 4? A mappare il territorio in cerca di grafite radioattiva? In quel caso potrei prendere in considerazione le sue proposte.”

La voce di Boris resta incredibilmente calma, considerato quanto è furioso, ma i suoi occhi sono tutta un’altra storia, e Velikhov lo capisce in fretta.

“Vice ministro Shcherbina, mi dispiace se le mie parole hanno dato adito a un fraintendimento, non è mai stata mia intenzione interferire con le scelte operate dalla sua commissione.”

Boris non ha mai visto una ritirata tanto veloce, nemmeno in tempo di guerra.

“Ah, molto bene. Dunque è come se questa relazione non sia mai esistita,” conclude Boris, stracciandola sotto gli occhi dello scienziato, che si limita ad annuire debolmente.

Valery non ha bisogno di interferenze, non da parte di un tale arrivista.

“Non scherzavo, Velikhov: qualunque contributo voglia dare alla liquidazione, dovrà venire nel quartier generale a Pripyat a parlarne.”

Boris sa già che non accadrà: Velikhov è un fisico nucleare come Valery, conosce gli effetti delle radiazioni sul corpo umano, e non si esporrà mai a un tale pericolo.

Poi si alza e lascia la stanza: ha sprecato fin troppo tempo ed è ora di tornare alla centrale.

Pripyat, 8 maggio 1986

Boris si accorge che qualcosa non va non appena mette il piede giù dalla jeep: i liquidatori sembrano muoversi senza direttive precise, un’ispezione nel magazzino delle scorte rivela che è quasi vuoto, anche se, quando è partito, era pieno, e non si vedono né Valery, né Pikalov e i suoi uomini.

Si dirige a passo di marcia verso il camper e spalanca la porta, facendo sussultare gli uomini seduti attorno al tavolo: sono coloro che l’hanno sostituito durante la sua assenza, ma Valery non è lì.

“Compagno Shcherbina, già di ritorno?” 

“Dove sono le scorte che erano nel magazzino?”

“Le abbiamo smistate su altri siti: quelle che ci sono bastano per adesso, ne richiameremo altre quando serviranno.”

Non è ciò che aveva stabilito Valery: le attrezzature vanno cambiate spesso per via delle radiazioni e lui si era raccomandato che fossero sempre a disposizione.

“Pikalov e i suoi uomini?”

“Li abbiamo spostati a fare rilievi nei villaggi bielorussi.”

“Ma avevamo stabilito di mettere prima in sicurezza la zona immediatamente circostante alla centrale, specie quella dove sorgeranno le tende dei liquidatori: il professor Legasov si era raccomandato che fosse una priorità. A proposito, dov’è?”

“Non sta bene, è in albergo da un paio di giorni.”

“Perché? Cosa gli è accaduto?”

“Ha insistito per fare delle rilevazioni con il dosimetro all’interno dell’edificio del reattore 3, quello di fianco al reattore esploso, anche se gli avevamo detto che non rientrava nei programmi.”

“Certo che ci rientrava, lo ricordo benissimo”

“A dire il vero, abbiamo apportato qualche modifica al piano di Legasov.”

“E chi vi ha dato l’autorità per farlo?” ringhia Boris.

I tre uomini si scambiano uno sguardo allarmato, poi uno di loro fa un passo avanti.

“Ecco, vice ministro Shcherbina, ci siamo visti costretti a farlo, perché è impossibile lavorare con il professore.”

“Esatto,” incalza il secondo responsabile, “le pretese di Legasov sono assurde e non accetta mai un compromesso, né di rivedere le sue posizioni! Ad esempio, tutto quel materiale stoccato è esagerato, a nostro avviso: dà l’impressione che sia arrivata la fine del mondo.”

_ “Perché, non è così?”  _ vorrebbe dire Boris, ma l’uomo continua a parlare: “E non è solo quello : anche le rilevazioni che ha fatto nel reattore 3… sono certo che lei comprende che non sono numeri che possono essere resi pubblici, ma Legasov proprio non lo vuole capire. Se vuole il mio parere, vice ministro, per il bene della liquidazione, dovrebbe operare dei cambiamenti.”

“Oh, mi creda compagno, sto per farli,” ringhia Boris.

Un giovane soldato sta passando di fianco al camper di comando, quando sente un’esplosione di urla. Si blocca sul posto, terrorizzato, poi decide di andare a indagare, ma un altro soldato lo ferma, tirandolo lontano per un braccio.

“Sei impazzito?”

“Dobbiamo controllare quello che sta succedendo là dentro, non credi? Sembra che stiano ammazzando qualcuno.”

“È il vice ministro Shcherbina, è appena tornato da Mosca e a quanto pare non gli piace ciò che ha trovato. Io ti consiglio di stare alla larga da quel camper, se non vuoi subire anche tu la sua ira.”

Valery sente bussare alla porta della sua camera, ma non si alza: non ha la forza di parlare con chi contesta sistematicamente le sue decisioni senza ascoltare ciò che ha da dire.

Basta, facessero quello che vogliono, tanto moriranno tutti comunque, è inutile.

Chiude gli occhi e si seppellisce sotto le coperte, sperando di essere lasciato in pace, ma quando una mano si appoggia sulla sua spalla, sussulta.

“Valery…”

Boris è chino su di lui e i suoi occhi sono velati di preoccupazione.

La fronte di Valery mostra tracce di una leggera esposizione alle radiazioni, probabilmente per essere entrato nell’edificio del reattore 3, ma non sembra grave. 

Ciò che è grave è lo stato della stanza: i vassoi del pranzo di sono accumulati sul tavolino, il posacenere trabocca di mozziconi, i vestiti sono buttati a terra senza alcuna cura e Valery è a letto anche se è pomeriggio.

Da quando sono arrivati a Pripyat Valery non ha mai smesso di lavorare, Boris non lo mai visto riposarsi, prima che lui tornasse a Mosca.

“Sei tornato.”

“Certamente: sono stato trattenuto a Mosca più del previsto, ma te l’avevo detto che sarei tornato.”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle, “Pensavo che avessi lasciato tutto il lavoro in mano ai tuoi sostituti. Sei un vice ministro, avrai altri impegni oltre a questo.”

“No,” risponde Boris con risolutezza, “sono venuto qui per fare un lavoro e lo porterò a termine.”

“Però io… Boris,” Valery sprofonda di nuovo la testa sul cuscino, “le persone che hai chiamato… non posso lavorare con loro, non ci riesco, mi dispiace.”

“Non dovrai farlo, le ho licenziate. Se hanno un po’ di sale in zucca, stanno facendo le valigie e tornando a Mosca in questo istante.”

Valery si solleva e finalmente Boris vede il suo viso per intero.

“Ti stai facendo crescere la barba?”

Le guance di Valery sono coperte da una barbetta incolta.

Il professore sbuffa con fastidio, grattandosi il mento.

“Non di proposito, ma il mio rasoio elettrico si è rotto. Un altro effetto delle radiazioni.”

“Usa un rasoio manuale.”

“No, non fa per me,” dice Valery, continuando a grattarsi il collo, “devo togliermi gli occhiali per farmi la barba e non voglio rischiare di tagliarmi, non qui, non è raccomandabile.”

“Perché non dici piuttosto che non sai usare la lametta?” ridacchia Boris, ma Valery non si unisce a lui. L’ha già preso in giro qualche altra volta per i suoi modi goffi e Valery non se l’è mai presa, anzi, ha ammesso che Boris ha ragione con un sorriso, ma ora sembra del tutto indifferente alla battuta, mentre si tira lentamente a sedere e cerca le ciabatte sul pavimento.

“Valery, come stai?”

Il professore si stringe nelle spalle: “Ho avuto una forte emicrania dopo essere entrato nell’edificio del reattore 3, ma adesso sto meglio. Penso che mi rimetterò al lavoro.”

Si alza solo per lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia, si accende una sigaretta, prende alcuni rapporti che sono sul tavolo e inizia a revisionarli, ma dopo pochi minuti getta la penna sul tavolo.

“Ci servono più uomini, e le scorte che i tuoi sostituti hanno rimandato indietro.”

“Ho già richiamato Pikalov e tutte le scorte torneranno qui entro domani.”

Valery si prende la testa tra le mani, per nulla rincuorato dalle sue parole: “Ma dovremo fare di nuovo l’inventario, è tutto tempo perso!”

Boris lo guarda: non è lo stesso uomo che ha lasciato qui cinque giorni prima, quell’uomo era attivo e determinato, aveva negli occhi la volontà di combattere quel disastro, mentre ora sembra essersi arreso e i suoi occhi sono vuoti.

“Mi dispiace per ciò che è accaduto: i miei sostituiti avrebbero dovuto seguire le tue direttive.”

“Mi erano tutti contro, come se non fosse abbastanza un reattore esploso!” Valery si stropiccia le guance ispide, ringhiando di frustrazione, e Boris può immaginare quanto si sia scoraggiato e sentito inutile, senza nessuno che lo ascoltasse, ma questo non è Valery.

Valery è l’uomo che ha sbattuto le mani sul tavolo e aperto gli occhi agli uomini del Cremlino, è l’uomo che non ha paura delle verità scomode e che fronteggia ciò che nessuno ha mai fronteggiato sul pianeta prima d’ora.

L’intera operazione ha bisogno di quell’uomo.

Boris ha bisogno di lui.

“Non accadrà più. Posso aiutarti?”

Valery gli porge dei fogli: “Ci sono questi ordini da firmare.”

“Lo faccio subito.”

Per un po’ lavorano in silenzio, ma Valery continua a grattarsi la barba infastidito.

Non può continuare così, finirà per scarnificarsi.

“Valery, smettila, sembri un bambino.”

“Prude!” si lamenta, “Non so come faccia la gente a portare la barba.”

“Va bene, basta così.”

Boris si alza, sotto lo sguardo stupito di Valery, lascia la stanza e vi ritorna qualche minuto più tardi con in mano il suo necessarie.

“Porta la sedia in bagno.”

Valery ha intuito cosa vuol fare Boris e scuote la testa.

“No… davvero, non è necessario.”

“La mia non è una richiesta.”

No, non lo è, quindi Valery si toglie gli occhiali, si alza e trascina una sedia in bagno; Boris si è tolto la giacca e la cravatta, ha arrotolato le maniche della camicia, e sta affilando il rasoio su una striscia di cuoio con movimenti rapidi e precisi.

“Siediti.”

“Boris, posso fare da solo.”

“Cinque minuti fa hai detto che non sei capace e non posso rischiare che ti tagli accidentalmente la gola. Ho bisogno di te.” La sua voce è leggera, quasi canzonatoria, ma i suoi occhi sono assolutamente seri.

_ “Sei importante qui, Valery, sei fondamentale, e mi dispiace che quegli uomini ti abbiano fatto sentire altrimenti.” _

Valery accenna un sorriso, poi indica la sedia: “Quindi mi siedo e lascio fare tutto a te?”

“Esatto, come dal barbiere.”

Boris lega un grande asciugamano attorno al suo collo, poi ne bagna un altro con l’acqua calda e glielo appoggia sul viso.

“Questo ammorbidirà la pelle,” spiega, mentre passa il pennello sotto l’acqua e poi lo strofina sul sapone per creare la schiuma, infine toglie l’asciugamano dal viso di Valery e inizia a spalmare la schiuma.

Valery si aspettava dei movimenti bruschi e sbrigativi, ma Boris sta prendendo tutto il tempo che serve, sollevando delicatamente la barba con ogni passata del pennello. Infine impugna il rasoio, tre dita dietro la lama e il mignolo sulla punta per una presa salda.

“Adesso resta perfettamente immobile,” lo istruisce.

Dovrebbe far paura, l’idea di un uomo che usa un rasoio sul suo viso, lo stesso uomo che un paio di settimane prima ha minacciato di buttarlo giù da un elicottero, ma non è così. Valery è del tutto sereno mentre Boris tende la sua pelle e vi appoggia la lama affilata, facendola scorrere lungo la sua guancia. È molto più rilassato ora di quando ha discusso ferocemente con i suoi sostituti.

Gli occhi di Boris seguono con attenzione i movimenti della lama, la sua mano si ferma ogni volta che incontra una leggera resistenza e aggiusta l’angolazione del rasoio o la direzione, muove la testa di Valery con delicatezza, come se stesse maneggiando qualcosa di infinitamente… non fragile, ma prezioso, quasi indispensabile, qualcosa che non deve essere ferito.

Nei pochi giorni in cui Boris è stato via, Valery si è sentito inutile, praticamente invisibile mentre gli altri uomini prendevano decisioni senza consultarlo o facevano l’esatto contrario di ciò che diceva. 

Ma è passato, Boris ha rimediato, ora si sente meglio.

Ogni tanto i loro sguardi si incrociano ed essendo così vicini, i loro respiri si mescolano, ma nessuno dei due si ritrae o si sente a disagio. Anzi, per Valery è affascinante immaginarsi Boris che si dedica al rituale della rasatura ogni mattina.

La fossetta sul mento di Valery si rivela alquanto insidiosa, ma la mano leggera di Boris la rade alla perfezione.

“Tira indietro la testa,” lo istruisce, e finisce di radergli il collo in poche passate, poi l’asciugamano bagnato torna sul suo viso, a proteggere la pelle irritata; intanto Boris si versa un liquido sulle mani e le strofina tra di loro.

“Questo brucerà un po’,” lo avvisa, poi appoggia le mani sul viso e lo massaggia col dopobarba.

Valery si lamenta un po’, ma quando Boris gli fa aria sul viso con l’asciugamano, il bruciore è già passato. Inoltre il dopobarba ha davvero un buon odore, lo stesso che impregna i vestiti di Boris.

“Allora, cosa ne dici?”

Valery si alza in piedi e si guarda nel piccolo specchio posto sopra al lavabo, passandosi una mano sul viso.

“Mi sento di nuovo me stesso.”

Alle sue spalle Boris annuisce con decisione: sì, Valery è tornato, anche i suoi occhi sono di nuovo brillanti, non più spenti, ma pronti a combattere.

“Molto bene,” dice Boris, mentre si volta per stendere l’asciugamano sul bordo della vasca, e nasconde un sorriso.

Valery si sta ancora toccando il viso perfettamente rasato, quando gli sovviene un pensiero.

“La prossima volta che ordini del materiale da Mosca, potresti includere anche un rasoio elettrico?”

“No.”

“Oh…” Valery è preso alla sprovvista da quella risposta brusca, “va bene, lo chiederò io stesso, scusa se ti ho disturbato.”

“Non è per quello: hai detto tu stesso che il tuo rasoio ha smesso di funzionare per via delle radiazioni, non ne ordinerò altri che faranno la stessa fine, sarebbe uno spreco.”

“E allora come faccio…?”

“Mi faccio la barba tutte le mattine, non è un problema farla anche a te ogni tanto.”

Valery è grato per l’arrossamento della rasatura, che sta nascondendo il rossore che si è arrampicato sul suo viso: un conto è che lo faccia una volta, un altro è che diventi un’abitudine.

“Sarebbe una seccatura per te,” protesta, “non posso chiedertelo.”

“Non sei tu a chiedermelo,” ribatte Boris con la sua consueta testardaggine, “sono io che lo faccio.”

_ “Per te, per la vita che stai sacrificando, per quello che stai facendo, perché te lo meriti. Posso fare questo e poco di più, e lo farò.” _

Valery gli risponde con un sorriso pieno di gratitudine, poi solleva il mento con decisione.

“Torno al lavoro.”

“Torniamo al lavoro, Valera,” lo corregge Boris, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.


End file.
